dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
The Likeness
The Likeness of the Great Spirit, is a temple located near in the southwestern region of Al-Balad in Dragon Quest VII. It first appears as a dungeon in the past, known as the Likeness of the Great Evil. By the present, the only means to make the first arrival to the area is by the Flying Carpet. Story Past The desert of Al-Balad has always been home to monsters, but Queen Fertiti hoped that by constructing a monument to their god, the Spirit of the Land, they would be driven back. Instead this had the opposite effect, attracting the attention of nearby monsters. The monsters, led by Setesh the Punisher, forced the people to make the monument into the image of Demon King, making it known as the Likeness of the Great Evil. On pain of death, they also demanded that one young maiden be offered as a sacrifice yearly to appease them, but the Queen of the Desert offered herself in place. It was then that the desert of Al-Balad was plunged into darkness and monsters began to overrun the Temple Palace. The people lose all hope, as their queen has not returned since and there was no possible way to reach the Likeness without the help of the great Serpent to traverse the river Nihil. The party makes their way to the Dig Site in the present, where they recount the story of Al-Balad to Dr. Doug Digsby, an archaeologist. Digsby allows the party to take the golden skull with them, but only if he can accompany with them to the past. The party plunges the skull into the Nihil and the Serpent miraculously comes back to life, making it possible to cross the river once again. After taking a ride on the Serpent's back, the party and Hadid reach the Likeness, where they encounter one of the queen's handmaidens being accosted by a pair of monsters. The party dispatches the monsters quickly and they are healed by the Spirit Maiden afterwards. She informs them that Queen Fertiti only offered herself up as sacrifice so that her people would not be harmed. Hadid then rushes into the monument to find her himself. The party uses the Seal of the Sands in order to explore the Likeness, making their way to where the queen is being imprisoned. Hadid has reached her first and admonishes Fertiti for her naivete, telling her that none of the inhabitants of the palace have survived. Queen Fertiti is devastated, and Hadid leaves in disgust to lift the curse by himself, despite his injuries. The queen apologizes to the party for the shameful scene they witness, but tells the party that in order to lift the curse of darkness from Al-Balad, they have to remove the evil rubies placed in the eye sockets of the Great Evil's visage. She gives them the Black key to reach the top of the statue. The party climbs outside at the top of the Likness where they are met by Setesh himself, gloating over an unconscious Hadid. He then challenges the party, but is defeated by them after a grueling battle. Afterwards, Queen Fertiti arrives at the scene with her Spirit Maidens behind her to aid Hadid. Now the queen can finally lift the curse affecting her land and people. She asks the party to remove the ruby from its right eye socket while she removes the left one. The moment the rubies are removed, the Likeness of the Great Evil begins to crumble, and the party is knocked out into the river Nihil. Thankfully, they are found alive by the queen and her people, who proceed to heal them. Hadid is found lying on the sand as well, but Queen Fertiti asks the Spirit of the Land to return life to his body. Afterwards, they all make their way back to the village, where Hadid is made the new village chief and the party is praised as the saviors of the desert. Category:Dragon Quest VII locations